1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer device, and more particularly to a sprayer device having a light device for decorative purposes or a warning device for indicating the hot water that has a temperature over the endurable temperature range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical sprayer devices, such as the sprayer guns, the spray nozzles, the sprinklers, the shower heads etc. have been widely used today. However, none of the sprayer device provide a light device for decorative purposes or a warning device for indicating the hot water that has a temperature over the endurable temperature range.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sprayer devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sprayer device including a light device for decorative purposes or a warning device for indicating the hot water that has a temperature over the endurable temperature range.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a sprayer device comprising a sprayer body coupled to a water reservoir for receiving water from the water reservoir, a light device, and a water actuating means for actuating the light device with the water from the water reservoir. The light device may thus be actuated and energized by the water flowing through the sprayer body and may thus be used to light the mist or the spraying water out of the sprayer body for decorative purposes.
The sprayer body includes a barrel coupled to the water reservoir for receiving the water from the water reservoir, the water actuating means includes a switch device disposed in the barrel and coupled to the light device for being actuated by the water flowing through the barrel.
The barrel includes an opening formed therein for receiving the switch device. The switch device includes two spring blades engaged into the barrel for being actuated by the water flowing through the barrel.
A device is further provided for energizing the light device when detecting an over-heated water, and includes a water temperature sensor engaged into the barrel and electrically coupled to the light device for energizing the light device when the water temperature sensor detects the over-heated water.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.